My Godfathers Plan
by Xuelijiu
Summary: Hermione goes back in time to 1977, she has no plan, one friend, and a mountain of sorrow.
1. Chapter 1 - Death is a Funny Thing

Death is a funny thing isn't it. One moment you're alive the next, well, who really knows, not the living anyway. Today I died. Not physically but mentally and emotionally. The date is May 1st, 1997, I was supposed to be completing my seventh and final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But instead I'm watching everyone I love die. I should have been one of them, somethings I guess just must happen and some don't. It's strange, as I stand here frozen, watching as one of my best friends defeat Voldemort, only to be stuck down in his prime by a low-level Death Eater who wasn't even trusted enough to get the dark mark.

One by one my friends fell, the shock and grief from Harry's death nearly destroying their will to fight. The few that remained unaffected tried to fight but it was becoming a losing game. It was no longer a matter of whether we win, it was how long until we are killed. The Malfoys ran before Harry killed Voldemort, so they are probably next, while he did bully us all our schooling life, I do feel bad for them. Simply because I wish death on nobody, except perhaps Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. I wish I could go back to before Harry's suffering began, if I could save anyone it would be him. Along with the Weasleys, who pretty much treated me like family, when it suited them, and then there is Ron. At a point in time I guess I could have fancied myself in love with him, however after he left us I felt betrayed and it hurt me more than sending my parents away; they would have stayed if I hadn't sent them away I'm sure of it. It doesn't matter now however. Back to Ron, who despite his return and apologises, I could not forgive no matter how hard I tried. Harry forgave him instantly, I guess that is because they were friends first. I know that Harry loves... loved me but Ron was his favourite. Ron and I weren't meant to be, our kiss in the Chamber of Secrets not even 4 hours ago cemented in my mind that I could never love him as more than a friend. Even just being his friend was pushing it, I'm sure if we had more time I would still love him as my friend dearly, but alas, time was in short supply. I wish I could forget all of this, but here I am still frozen waiting and wishing for more and a better time. I'm sure my loved ones are all gone, it's only a matter of time for me.

My vision is blurred, I hadn't even realised that I'd been crying. Everything is dull, I can see and hear but there is nothing triggering in my mind. Red and green lightning shaped flashes are all I see, sometimes black shadows, but who really knows. The buzzing in my ear is getting louder. I think someone might be talking to me. White blonde and molten silver are filling my eyeline. The stinging in my cheek finally bought me out of my stupor.

"Granger, for fucks sake Granger respond to me." Draco Malfoy whispered hurriedly.

Authors Note:

I hope you enjoy chapter one of My Godfathers Plan, the chapters will vary in length but hopefully enjoyable. Please tell me what you think, chapter two will be uploaded in two days.

Love X


	2. Ch2 - The Time Snape Surprised Severus

Just as Hermione went to respond, Draco spoke again.

"Never mind, just listen, I'm sending you back," he continued whilst shoving something into her hand and around her neck, "You need to fix all of this, never let it happen. Please do whatever you can. One war is more than enough!"

With that he took out his wand and pointed it at her chest.

"I'm sorry but you had to be the one to do this, but you know more than I do, and I'm sorry but you won't be able to return, it was my Godfathers plan just in case. Read the instructions I gave you in you and give him the letter. If you have any more questions he should hopefully be able to answer them and help you. Drink this." His final words to her as he proceeded to shove the potion towards her. Still too shocked to respond Hermione did as told, and as soon as she swallowed, Draco muttered a spell she couldn't hear as her ears began to rush, at last as the light began to fade she thought she could make out the words good luck on his mouth before the light finally disappeared.

Brightness flooded her senses causing Hermione to hyperventilate. Had that really just happened, did Draco Malfoy really just, just what? Send her back in time? But when did he send her and who is she supposed to give the letter to.

Instructions, he had said instructions. Slowly opening her eyes, which she hadn't realised we shut, Hermione surveyed the room she was located in. It was small and dark, the bright light she had first been exposed to was from the skylight above. Minus the skylight, which may have doubled as a vent, there was only one way in or out of the room. Potions and potion ingredients lined the walls, plus there was a table with two cauldrons perched on top along with scraps of paper littered around. Not only that but there was a knocked over ink pot with a broken quill. Her abrupt arrival must have frightened the occupant of the room; thus, this must be their bed she currently resided upon. As she recovered her baring's, Hermione felt a piece of paper in her hand, she also remembered a slight shove to her midsection, upon inspection she discovered another note hiding in the pocket of her jumper. Whatever was around her, which couldn't possibly have been a time turner, they don't work like that do they? Was now just a piece of metal returned to its original state.

Bringing the piece of paper, which was shoved into her hand, towards her face, Hermione was about to read when the door slowly inched open only to be shut softly but not soft enough to escape her notice. A boy with a rather large nose and slightly greasy hair made his way forward, hand most likely hovering above his wand.

"Are you going to explain or am I going to have to call the authorities," the boy drawled, "I'm going to assume you are a witch, simply since even in sleep you have been clinging onto your wand."

He did not say anymore just simply waited for her to say something.

' _Read the instructions_ ' and ' _Give him the letter_ ' floated into her mind, so without answering, she returned her focus to the piece of paper.

 _Granger,_

 _I have a list of instructions that only you can read, they will also only appear at certain dates which I have tried to plan as best I could given the time constraint. I've done it like this so that you do things to not displace the way events should pan out. I'm sorry that you are the one that was bequeathed this job. I hope you can deal through your problems, which I'm sure you will no doubt have thrust upon you, the list may be off assistance for you as well. Good Luck, DM._

 _One: Give the letter in your pocket to Severus Snape. (He is the person you should have met first on your new life in 1977) You should read the letter after him._

As the sheet said, so far, there was only one instruction. Hermione reached into her pocket where she had returned the letter found their earlier. Finally, her attention was directed to the boy she now realised was Severus Snape. Who also appeared very impatient and annoyed at being ignored so long. Silently, Hermione held out the letter, mumbling that it was for him. While his apprehension and confusion were clearly shown on his face, he still grabbed the letter. The moment he opened it Severus's eyes widened, and he left the room.

Several days had passed since Severus first opened the letter, in which he still hadn't allowed Hermione to read it. She was beginning to become frustrated at her old, now young, potions professor. However, she persevered by reading the books that were shoved in her diction every so often along with eating the food placed before her. While he did not treat her badly, he did not talk to her either. How much time did he require. It continued for another 2 days, making it 6 in total Hermione had been there, until finally he handed her the letter with instructions for her to read it and explain to him what it all means.

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoy this new chapter, sorry for my run on sentences its a bad habit of mine Tell me what you think so far, also since shes gone back in time who do we want her to end up with, I'm thinking a Marauder.

Love X


	3. Ch3 - The Beginning of Hermione Prince

_17-year-old Severus Snape._

 _I have entrusted in you a girl, she is your only hope to change the path the world is going on. Whilst you have already cost the friendship of Lily which you and I both know that she will not love us. I urge you to move on. It will be easier at your age and if Miss Granger can complete her task Lily will not be killed by the Dark Lord, yes this does occur if you stay your path. I do suggest not to fall in love with Miss Granger, she is much too annoying. Perhaps pretend she is your cousin who has been in America but is British._

 _Good Luck,_ _Severus Snape._

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I have sent you back to around my final year of Hogwarts. I have done this to help prevent some of the more substantial damage done by the Dark Lord. I am afraid that you may never return to your time however from the calculations I have done to complete this permanent change in the timeline you will not affect your own future self. My past 17-year-old self or my current self for you will help you on your journey. I do not wish to be a spy, nor do I wish for my past self to continue serving the Dark Lord._

 _Your Professor, Severus Snape._

From that moment on Hermione Jean Granger was no more. In agreeance with young Severus, she was then to be forevermore Hermione Jean Prince. A cousin of Severus on his mother's side. A British witch who had been living in America for the past 6 years. This however was the only thing the two would agree on, they both had a very apprehensive stance toward each other. Hers from the years of torment received from a disgruntled potions professor who held himself now almost exactly as he did in her past. Alternatively, his apprehension came from lack of knowledge of the young witch before him, who looked much older and wiser than she should for her age. Their conversations were stilted and mostly consisted of grunts and mumbles, you can guess which one caused these problems.

Hermione had been living in the past, or she guessed, the present, for a week now. There were no more instructions from Draco at the present moment nor did she know the exact date it was that she had been transported. Unfortunately, as the first week had passed Hermione found that there were some, what one might call, lingering effects from her time as a soldier in a war that she shouldn't have had to fight. One said effect, was the inability to sleep without being awoken by frightening images of another petite, curly haired witch however unlike herself this witch had jet black hair, a feral grin and eyes that could only be described as haunting. Despite his many faults Draco was indeed correct in his assumptions that Hermione may encounter problems, not just in her transition but her mental state as well. It was one such time where Hermione found sleep eluded her when there was a tapping on the window above, whilst odd for the hour it was, owls had arrived for Severus quite often with bits and bobs to assist with his potionstry. This owl however was not quite like the rest, no indeed, instead of packages bound in brown paper and string the owl in question simply held a letter. That was the interesting bit, as Severus never received letters. Hermione assumed the lack of letters was due to his fallout with a certain fiery red headed girl and his aloof nature as a person. Despite her musing as to Severus's absence of letters, the foreign owl continued its persistent tapping on the sky light which doubled at the rooms window. Her inquisitive and guarded nature allowed the bird enough entry to drop the letter but not so much as to enter the room. Then there on the floor staring back up at her was a letter addressed:

 _Mr Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Prince_

 _Spinners End_

This was one of those points in time where Hermione truly believe magic was well magic, how could anyone have known she was there, let alone what her new identity was. Before she could question it further there was a thunk, a quite loud thunk. Almost as if someone had fallen off a bed or couch. Using her wand to cast a Tempus to discover the shockingly early time, Hermione assumed that Severus had rolled over in his sleep. Thinking nothing more of the strange noise, her attention was returned to the letter. So Hermione did, what Hermione does best. She cast every spell imaginable on the small envelope laying before her, a stark contrast to the hard burgundy wooden floor. Once she was certain that the offending parchment was indeed not cursed, Hermione continued using magic to bring it closer to her. It was only then that she realised the crest inked into the top right corner was that of Hogwarts. She instantly concluded that her dissection of the letter had not been needed but still did as any good witch would have done had they been through a war and lived on the run. Wherein she still couldn't bring herself to trust touching it, lest it be fake. The folded parchment glided out of envelope with barely a sound, minus the soft paper rubbing on paper, unfurling itself to reveal three individual sheets. One addressed to both herself and her new cousin, with the other two sheets being addressed to them individually, much similar to how they would arrive when she was staying at the Weasleys.

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoy the new chapter, so far Hermione and Severus don't trust one another which is obvious, but I promise their friendship will get better, and like any real friendship it will have ups and downs. As always feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think.

And to my guest reviewer, don't worry about Hermione jumping straight into being in a relationship with anyone, and if I do put her into a relationship it won't be until they are out of school but their might be romantic inklings closer to graduation. Plus, I want Snape to have a redemption because even before going to Hogwarts he was a selfish prick, and now with his back and forth (yes they bullied him but he also provoked them on purpose) with the Marauders it makes him even meaner and I believe that he needs to be exposed to them in a good light. Even if they never become friends.

Love X


	4. Ch4 - Hogwarts, School of W and W

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Dear Mr Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Prince,_

 _As per your request and transcript papers delivered to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are delighted to inform you that Miss Hermione Prince is now enrolled to complete her seventh and final year at our school. As per the private sorting hat ceremony that was inquired about, we will allow the two of you to arrive on this coming Monday, one week before the term is set to begin. During your visit we will require Miss Prince to complete a few examinations as her academic results, while impressive, must be more carefully compared to allow her into any advanced classes._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

The wee light of early morning rays from the rising sun gave Hermione all the light she needed, once reading the letter she was stumped. How had Severus known what grades she might have had, she could only assume that he guessed she would have to be more than a simpleton if his future self sent her to him. Before anymore deliberation could occur there was a soft knock on the door and rather than using her words Hermione simply swished her wand to allow the knocker entry.

"Sorry to disturb you this early in the morning," Severus began before pausing, noticing the letter floating before Hermione "I see our Hogwarts letters have arrived."

She responded with a nod, and as Severus was about to speak again she blurted, "How did you know my grades?"

At this he startled, a guilty look appearing on his face, as his brow scrunched it was clear he was trying to find the best possible words for the situation. After taking a moment he left the room, before Hermione could begin to worry, he returned swiftly fiddling with something behind his back.

"Before you try anything I will state that I only went through it to see if all of this was true, it had fallen on the ground when you appeared," his comments were accompanied by a small familiar looking bag in his hands, it took Hermione but a moment to recognise it with the intention of snatching it away. However before she could he resumed his speech, "I can see that you are displeased that I am only now giving it back to you, but in my defence you know more than I could ever know."

A curious look appeared over Hermione's face and she sat there a while before beginning, "I admit I was quite put out but I understand your apprehension, I would however now like my bag back, assuming you returned everything to its place." His nod was all she needed as it was gently placed into her hands.

"Now that we have that sorted may I look at the letters?" requested Severus, motioning to said parchment still floating beside her.

While Severus perused the letters, Hermione looked to the open entryway. It was at this point she has realised that the only rooms in the house she had been in were the one in which she arrived, plus the adjoining bathroom which she had not noticed on initial inspection of the room. This was mostly out of her own choice to rest from the battle she had fought less than a week ago, despite now feeling like it was a never ending nightmare in her brain. As she peered over Severus's shoulder, she took in the sight before her. The house while plain wasn't decrepit like she might have once thought, one thing was bugging her however. During Harry's 'adventures' into Professor Snape's mind, he spoke of parents, particularly a father who was abusive and cruel. Now having been here for a week Hermione was quite sure that not another soul lived in this house, minus herself and the boy before her.

"Um, Severus," Hermione began, as she opened her mouth to say her next words she thought very carefully. Thinking back to everything she witnessed and was informed about Professor Snape, Hermione realised that this line of questioning would definitely not bode well for their future friendship. With Severus staring at her expectantly she changed her mind, "I was wondering, since I've been here I haven't really done anything but stay in this room, would it be alright if you showed me around."

His look told her almost all she needed to know, he still didn't really trust her, which was fair, and he was worried. "Perhaps, we could just go for a walk around this area to begin," Severus stated in a way contrary to his actual words left no room for discussion.

Authors Note:

Hello my lovelies,

Here is the next chapter, I don't have much to say, so I hope you enjoy. Feel free to tell me what to think.

Love,

X


	5. Chapter 5 - Unfortunate Photos

Their plan for the day as stated by Severus was for an afternoon walk around Spinners End and perhaps a dinner out if they found somewhere to eat. This plan gave Hermione a few hours to figure out what she was going to do now that she was returning back to Hogwarts. With her bag returned to her she could go through her belongings and sort the items that were still inside. She had completely forgotten about it, which was strange as it was her lifeline for so long. Perhaps she felt safer with Severus than she thought. The contents of said bag had not changed from its last known inventory. Hermione reached inside looking for the picture book she had hidden sometime ago with extra charms to keep it not only out of harm's way but to hide it from prying eyes. Leather bound and spelled to perfection, was her only permanent clear memories of her past, and now, her future. Such a sturdy book, but Hermione treated it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Because to her, it was. Its first page holding precious memories of two dentists and a brown curly haired baby, not to be confused with a doll due to its size, or lack of. These images were replaced by the next pages of the little doll growing into a little girl whose hair and teeth were much too big for her body. A droplet landed on the plastic covered photos, then two, and just as another began to fall Hermione moved the album to the other side of the bed. Vision misty, face damp and nose snotty, memories of a better time attacked the soldier who if you looked at them from a certain light, would still resemble the little doll in the photos. If the little doll had been broken and smashed with all light drained out of her eyes. Too many memories, the good were crushed by the bad. Each image on the open book stare up at her, taunting her, just daring her to thinking about all those she left behind to die.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice whispered, accompanied by a large hand with ink stains enveloping her own smaller ink stained hands.

The tears had become too much and as much as she wanted to, Severus did not seem like the type that would allow her to hug him. Hermione took comfort in his small gesture all the same, a hand on her own was better than nothing.

What could have been an hour or simply a few minutes Severus spoke again, "I'm sorry for your loss," his words felt like a bucket of icy water, painful but also refreshing. "I don't know what you've been through, but from some of the wounds I have seen, I can imagine that you have been through more than I will ever know." With one final squeeze of her hands, Severus left, giving her space to compose herself.

With new found courage and mental support from an unlikely friend, Hermione once again looked at the album beside her. Instead of looking at pictures of parents that she could one day meet again, albeit not as their child, Hermione flipped a few more pages until the face of a jet black, messy haired boy with broken glasses. Watching as he looked up at her with a goofy grin before turning his head to a figure, that was a slightly older version of the doll from earlier, who fixed the glasses and shook her head. Again and again the image looped, teaming with childhood innocence. Well not completely. The boy in the photo showed signs of stress and neglect, not enough to be noticed by others but clear as day to those that knew. Same could be said for the doll, who compared to the first 5 years of her life was being to transform into the soldier watching the image. There wasn't much she would be able to do for her younger self, as muggle and magical folk alike would tease and bully her. But for a black haired boy with the lightning scar on his head, she re-found her purpose and knew no matter what, Harry Potter would not relive the life he once had.

Time, whilst frozen in the images, continued in real life. Hermione had gotten so absorbed in the album that she almost forgot about the walk that had been planned with the very much alive human in the other room. Closing her book gently as if not to disturb the memories, Hermione cleaned her face of dried tears which stopped exiting her body sometime around photos of her 4th year. As she went to put on some of her own clothes it hit her that fashion was much different now than 20 years in the future. Instead she opened the boudoir, retrieving a floral dress, which Severus had deposited at some point in time. However, she could not bring herself to wear the shoes, opting instead for a pair that had been picked up along the way and thrown into her bag. The final step involved Hermione finally looking in the mirror, something she had tried her hardest not to do since being here. The person that looked back was tired, with puffy eyes, a red nose, and littered with scars of all shapes and sizes. One on her neck, a present from Bellatrix, another on her chest, delivered by Dolohov. There were more of course, one didn't go through a war coming out mark free, even if magic was involved. Such others included slits and bite marks also gifted from Bellatrix, not to forget the spatter of miniature cuts which weren't healed quite fast enough after her run in with the chandelier. One more scar marred Hermione's porcelain skin, if one could call it porcelain anymore. 'MUDBLOOD' glared obnoxiously from her arm. The puckered skin a severe contrast to the rest of her arm. No amount of magic, potions or balms would ever hide the scars delivered via the cursed blade. Sure the glass scars and bite marks would fade over time, but not the other three.

One thing Hermione knew she without a doubt had to do and that was to stop people like Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov.

Authors Note -

So with Hermione's scars, I have incorporated stuff from the movies and the books because I don't believe that other than her neck scar (from the books) that she would have made it through the war scar free.

Severus and Hermione are slowly beinging to trust each other, next chapter will be their adventure around Spinners End where they will hopefully begin to open up a little more.

As always, feel free to leave a review.

Love,

X


	6. Chapter Six - Spinner's End

Standing in front of the boudoir once more, Hermione was lost in thought, mindlessly staring at the cardigans and shawls. Her time at the mirror affected her more than she would have thought. Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder and before she knew it, her wand was at their throat and they were on the floor. Countless spells with horrific outcomes were on her tongue. That was until her mind caught up with her reflexes. Squirming under her petite body, which was positioned to have the most amount of control over others along with a knee dangerous close to the offenders crotch, was Severus whose expression was lost between flickering emotions. The two most powerful and conflicting emotions being fear and understanding.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Hermione managed to stutter on repeat all whilst removing herself off his person, "I'm so sorry, very sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sor…"

Her loop was ceased by Severus wiping tears off her face with one hand while the other restrained her wand, without removing it from her hand, with his other. Another apology was on Hermione's tongue when Severus mumbled something her fuzzy brain couldn't comprehend. It was like the end of the war all over again, except this time no one was dead, no one was trying to hurt her, and there were no friends she could call her own. For in her mind, the fragile friendship she was building with Severus had just crashed into the rocks with a thousand unfixable splinters.

That is until she felt the weight of something familiar being pressed into her hands, which were no longer restrained. The weight of something both heavy but weightless, smooth fabric and hard beads rubbing against her skin. Said familiarity is what calmed Hermione, bringing her out of the unwelcome panic attack.

There they sat, an unlikely pair, the curly-haired know-it-all and her abrasive potions professor. Except, now they weren't. Gone was Professor Snape, now replaced by Severus. Still somewhat abrasive, but also somehow someone that wants to care and needs her just as much as she needed him. Not forgetting to mention herself. Yes she was probably still a know-it-all and had curly hair, but those were no longer her most dominant features. Now she was the war broken time traveler, whose options in life were to let everything continue as is, allowing the war from her time to happen. Or, or what… No matter what she did Hermione had to fight in the war. Only she was able to stop both first and second Britain wizarding wars from happening and she couldn't do it sitting on the floor in front of her boudoir.

The shaking in her hands didn't stop her from moving them into Severus's eyeline, he two was sat cross legged staring at his hands.

"Shall we go for the walk now?" croaked a congested Hermione.

Her attempt to stand proving futile until she looked up and saw pale hands offering assistance, her heart however saw a lifeline. She would get through this, she had to get through this, and hopefully the stranger, nay, friend before her would be there to help every step of the way.

Picking themselves up, Hermione grabbed a thin shawl big enough to cover her arms and back, washing her face for the second time. This time looking in the mirror she didn't see the scars, she still held onto her resolution to make sure those who hurt her couldn't hurt others. Instead she saw her own determination, Hermione wouldn't kid herself and say that the future didn't include more panic attacks or accidental assault when touched. But it did include helping herself just as much as she helped the resistance to stop the war.

Stepping out of her safe haven for the first time since arriving she took in the new sights, breathing in and closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes and breathed out, she didn't let the fear of the unknown take over her but instead she welcomed it.

"I'm ready."

The Snape's House was indeed very different to what she first thought, the hardwood floors continued through to all the rooms she could see with their open doors. Cream coloured walls with cerulean curtains. Along with a sitting room filled with books. Not at all the drab, dilapidated domicile she imagined. That being said, had she exited the room she arrived in earlier, this would have been less of a surprise. It was now, when she looked at all the adjoining rooms that Hermione realised Severus had not been sleeping in a bed, of which she knew there were spare as she could see two. Instead, he had opted for the couch nearest to where she slept, both comforting and shocking.

'Add that to the list Hermione' she sighed mentally. It would not do to kick him out of his room any longer.

The thought of bedrooms resurfaced the line of questioning she entered previously. Now that she looked around, it was clear the house was set out for a family, not just one grumpy teenager. The house itself must have been chosen with the idea of more than one child, or simply they expected guests. As three bedrooms would be plenty for a small family, rather than four.

Severus had busied himself in the entryway during her wide-eyed staring of the area. It was only now she noticed the tense way he stood, and how he rubbed his neck every so often. Obviously, the assault bought up unpleasant memories not just for herself. It was clear that he was letting there adventure occur on her time, as he was simply fiddling with the knickknacks in front of him.

"Are we ready to go?" Hermione asked timidly as she walked towards him.

The slight jump in his shoulders confirmed her suspicion that he was indeed shaken by their encounter. However, he kept his composure and simply nodded. Gesturing for her to walk through the door. The crisp afternoon air gave Hermione a renewed sense of adventure, it was clear that despite being the last few days of August (she assumed) that the rainy weather mightn't continue into September. The weather only differing slightly to how it was in May, 20 years from now. Not dwelling on that fact for too long, she realised that for the first time in so long, she felt safe being outside in the open air. No worrying about whether a snatcher was near or if she said the wrong thing. There she was again, going down that train of thought, its hard when its all you have known.

"Hermione," the name floated through the wind while also reaching its intended destination. Turning to its origin, Severus stood awkwardly on a path waiting for her to come to him.

"Sorry," she shyly smiled, as she hurried in his direction.

They walked in silence for at least ten minutes, but it was obvious that Severus wanted to get something off his chest, Hermione didn't mind however, as she was just enjoying the feeling of being outside and not worrying about what Harry or Ron were doing. It was a conflicting feeling, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how one looked at it, however she found it did not upset her. She must have been out of tears for the day. Of course one could not help the teeming list of things she had to complete piling up in her head. The first on the list was to find out more about the boy on her right. But knowing his aloofness, personal questions directly were probably a no go.

"I would like to apologize," Severus muttered, bringing her back, "for earlier, I should have known not to address you from behind."

Hermione was shocked, she was used to being blamed for things by the close males in her life. Always being mad to feel like she was at fault. It was new, and welcomed.

"It's quite alright Severus, I too am s..." Hermione began, her own apology dying on her lips as he shook his head. It was clear that she had nothing to apologize for in his eyes.

With that out in the air, he seemed to be more at ease with himself. Thankfully, for Hermione this new ease was the perfect opening for questions.

"Severus," she began, making sure to have his full attention, "if we are supposed to be cousins, then I think it would help if I knew more about your family."

He nodded, and asked her to give him a moment. During this brief pause Hermione inwardly applauded herself for the wording of her question, because it would indeed be odd if she knew nothing about his, sorry, their family.

The small cough of Severus clearing his throat had Hermione's full attention back on him.

"My mother was a witch, she had one sister who moved to America around the same time my mother got pregnant with me," his use of the word was did not escape Hermione, however he continued on like it was nothing. "From what I know of her, she never had a child. It will be easy for us to fake a birth certificate and other records if we need to. She also passed away this past July, which is possibly the reason why your Professor Snape gave us the idea."

He stopped for a moment as they passed a neighbour, once they were out of ears reach he continued.

"My aunt had a much similar hair colour to yourself, the curls matching that of what my mother had," there was the past tense again she thought as his words spewed out, "there won't be much question in your relation to her side of the family if they saw pictures of my aunt. My mother was also not close to her parents after marrying Tobias. Fortunately for us, they are also deceased. When we return home I will should you pictures and names for now that is all the information you would need."

Hermione concluded that Tobias must be Severus's father, the name Snape was clearly Muggle. She very much so wanted to press about him as he was the only one, that was not spoken about like they were no longer alive. Instead she decided it was best to try hash out more information about her new identity.

"Shall we leave it as my mother couldn't remember who my father was?" she queried, not knowing much about the woman.

"Alana Prince, was a bit more careful than that. She was also my mother's older sister. She tended to keep to herself, so you most likely will not find any information about her in Hogwarts. We will not say anything about it, and if anyone asks, your father was a muggle, who's name you were never told." he replied, both slightly miffed that she would have them degrade his aunt in such a way, and impressed by her train of thought to explain Hermione's last name. For it is well known in the wizarding world that children take their father's name.

Their line of conversation bought Hermione back to a memory of when they found the newspaper article about Eileen Prince, Severus's mother. Being the overly curious Gryffindor, or previous Gryffindor she wasn't sure, it was quite hard to not just ask Severus questions without thinking. Oh how there were many questions she wanted to ask, but Severus Snape was a private person. Had they not been 'cousins' she most definitely would not have know any of this.

Instead she opted for, "So I am Hermione Prince, daughter of Alana Prince, muggle father unknown to myself. I returned to England to be with my remaining family yourself and I assume my uncle?"

The look on his face gave her plenty of information, Tobias Snape was indeed still alive but Severus wishes he wasn't.

"Tobias tends not to be home when I return from Hogwarts," he stated with disgust, "We do not get along."

And with that their light, while at times morbid, conversation was now over. It was better if Severus knew little about her past, their tentative friendship now a little closer after his release of information. She was unsure of when he became a master of Occlumency but if he was one already it would help her greatly. Hermione's secrets could have dire consequences if they fell into the wrong hands.

Authors Note -

I had intended Hermione's and Severus's walk around Spinner's End to go longer, but an idea hit me in the first half of this chapter and I needed to hash it out. Also don't get used to these super close updates, the updates will happen whenever, kind of like a little treat from me to you.

I decided since not too much is known about the Prince family, that everyone is dead because tbh it makes my life so mucn easier.

Enjoy

Love

X


	7. Chapter7-WhatIs,Isn’tWhatWas

"You can never escape me," the cackling voice echoed throughout the room they presided in, "you will always be mine little mudblood!"

Beautifully carved to perfection, spelled to be deadly, cutting through the skin. Each slice adding to the agony.

"Hermione!" large hands shook on small shoulders and a raspy voice startled her out of the nightmare.

To the left was a night stand, on the other side of the room a writing desk and above the bed a skylight. Itemising the room, listing the objects, no longer was she in the hall at Malfoy Manor. No, she was safe in the bed that belonged to the young man in front of her who's face of anguish told her all she needed to know to explain why the scene playing over in her head was cut short. Of course she already knew the ending of that particular tale of woe.

"I'm s…" she began but with a shake of his head, a concerned but understanding smile and a flick of a wand, her words were ceased and her hand now held a cool drink.

Now for some Severus' look might come across as pity but somehow Hermione saw different. It was in that moment that she finally stopped seeing Professor Snape, a coward and bully and overall bit of a dick, now she saw Severus Snape, a young man who had scars of his own. He didn't pity her, he understood her pain, her nightmares, her never ending mental prison.

"If you would like," he began tentatively, not really enjoying the prolonged eye contact, "I might be able to help you control your memories better."

A small nod sent him on his way, with a mumbled goodnight and promise to begin tomorrow.

Once more the room returned to a single occupant and a flood of moonlight. A breathtaking sight that hid the imperfections of the skin and tear tracks on the face. There she sat once more, a little doll, innocence demolished, porcelain skin marred and honey brown eyes lifeless, but in the moonlight all of that washed away. In the moonlight was the young girl getting ready for her first day of kindergarten, before life started telling her being different was bad. All this moment needed was for someone to capture it and save it for years down the track as something to look back on, something to be proud you've moved beyond. However, like a lot of mental issues the outside doesn't always change even if the inside has. And just like that the moment was gone, hiding away like the moon behind the clouds.

The currently reality was a girl who now knew that sleep would be eluding her for the remainder of the night. Instead of lamenting on her nightmare, Hermione instead thought back to the rest of their adventure outside of the house earlier that day. Expectedly, there was small talk, both teenagers avoiding talk of anything serious. Unexpectedly, Hermione found that she very much enjoyed Severus' company and that their common interests were quite extensive. Their friendship was blossoming faster than Hermione thought possible, then again, weren't they just two lost souls that found each other when they needed it most. Of course, Hermione still knew very little about Severus and what he had been through but she intended on finding out.

Their evening was uneventful, something Hermione needed so desperately, being afraid to even be outside would not serve her well on this journey. Although, she could have sworn there was a man staring at the pair when they walked by the local bar. Rather than acknowledge or brush off Hermione's suspicion, Severus just walked a little faster and avoided looking back. It wasn't until their return home and exploration of family photos that she connected the dots. The family resemblance wasn't as close as one might assume, however the nose definitely should have given it away.

Hermione the ever curious creature she was, desperately wanted to ask questions but she decided that the solidity of their friendship had not quite reached that level. That thought returned her to their newest plan, she assumed his 'something to help with memories' would likely be occlumency. If that was the case then her unanswered questions might not remain that way for long. Severus might already be a master of occlumency but it was unlikely his skills would be anywhere near Professor Snapes. It seemed the two of them would likely be getting a crash course into each other's lives, a very unpleasant, somewhat mangled, crash course.

.

.

Rather than starting occlumency like Hermione had assumed. Severus instead had her journaling her thoughts and fears and everything in between. While Hermione has managed to come to terms with the fact that Severus and Professor Snape were now two very different people, it's not like she could flip a switch overnight to change her outlook of him. No instead, it was a day by day, hour by hour perception alteration because her perception and built up ideas about what Snape would've been like when he was younger was so very wrong.

One aspect that Severus too partook in when he wrote journal entries was destroying them. His reasoning was that he never wanted anyone to have anything they could use against him. Something that Hermione felt all too much, people know too much. Destroying her journals was more of a protect the world kind of thing, while some might put her entries as the delusions of a young girl, others might see them as a chance to change the future, or in a worst case scenario, leave it as it was.

As what felt like an eternity went on, Monday was slowly approaching and it would be all too soon before their sorting ceremony. By this point in time Hermione has realised another obstacle in their way... Dumbledore.

Hermione had very little doubt this powerful wizard would very likely be able to see into her mind. While he never really appeared to possess the power one can never be too careful. Perhaps now she might have the courage to mention it to Severus.

Authors Note -

Hey everyone,

Sorry for disappearing for quite some time, but we all know life. I'm going to try be a little more active but due do a medical issue writing is a little difficult at the moment.

I hope we enjoy this new chapter, I know it's not overly long but hopefully we like it.

Love always,

X


	8. Chapter8-Hair-LoThere

Somehow in the past few days Hermione and Severus has actually managed to not kill each other or delved too deeply into the others minds.

After the 'Dumbledore' realisation which Hermione addressed to Severus, she found that he had already come to the same conclusions. In his defence he chimed in about him being more of sound mind or some other such excuse to not make Hermione feel bad for not realising sooner. From then on they worked diligently yet slowly, as there was only so much that minds can take. One such mind in a state such as Hermiones was one they needed to act with a little more caution.

Of course both had learnt more than they would've liked about each other's pasts. It gave Severus a little bit more understanding of the woman in front of him. One who's childhood seemed to mirror his own. Hermione saw how no matter what just like her, Severus didn't seem to fit in whether it was muggle or magical. It seemed whatever they did, their bond was strengthened, in each other they saw themselves. A mirror image. A friend. Their bond was one of family. Twins who lived two wildly different lives but somehow ended up together in this time with their experiences. However, there were some differences in their history, but instead of being jealous or pitiful, they simply saw them as individual growing points. Hermione could finally understand part of how Professor Snape came to be, although she wouldn't excuse his behaviour and blame it on his upbringing. Severus Snape in all aspects had some growing up to do because no amount of blame on others determines how we turn out. This was something Hermione's parents taught her at a young age during torment from other students. It was something even she couldn't completely say she had managed to do.

One aspect of their training included Severus leaving Hermione's head if he ever saw anything that might have happened to her in the wizarding world. This was Severus's idea, following the reasoning that the more people that know about what will happen, the more danger they have of someone changing it negatively. As much as he wanted to help hold some of the burden his new family member was carrying, he also knew that knowing even the smallest piece of information could make him a liability.

————

Even the pressure beneath her eyelids was more than she could handle. They had been working as much as they possibly could and we barely close to where they needed to be. So far all she could do was block someone from her head in a way that they would notice. Which for now would have to do.

The smell of waffles was floating in from the kitchen. Monday was finally here. Hermione was glad to not have to complete the sorting hat in front of the entire school once more. However, it got her thinking. Her first time being sorted found her almost at a hatstand. I mean it's not like she was brave anymore, smart always, caring… well not as much as she had once been, and while she was cunning she wasn't sure her ambitions still held as much ground. No, she wanted a simple year. Which given the nature of her arrival and the classmates she knew would be involved and their relationship with her cousin. Hermione knew that this year would be anything but simple.

The strenuous effort it took to get off the bed was immense. Wouldn't staying in bed be a much better option Hermione thought to herself as she rummaged through her clothes, which also reminded her that they would need to venture into public for some more acceptable and current clothing, along with their school supplies. While Severus was mostly stocked with what they needed there were still a few items on the lists that they required. Odd bits and bobs that schools ask you to bring that you somehow end up never using.

Somehow, as if by reading her thoughts Draco's letter glowed, a new development but she assumed it was a new instruction.

Simply an address and the words use caution. 'Ah Draco' Hermione thought 'a man of many words' she giggled to herself thinking back to all their wild school adventures. Many featuring Draco talking nonstop about on thing or the next.

"Hermione," a familiar voice called from the kitchen, "breakfast!"

"We have an errand to run today before our meeting with…" Hermione began as she walked into the kitchen seeing two heads with black hair compared to the one she was used to.

Severus looked at her sheepishly, he obviously didn't expect company but also didn't know how to get them to leave. The second head of black hair wasn't greasy looking like Severus's, nor did it look unpleasant, more a head of hair purposely styled to look neither neat nor messy but somehow managing both. Said head of hair appeared to be talking to Hermione, unfortunately said head of hair's face was an almost exact replica of the godfather of her deceased best friend. Sure there were a few differences here and there compared to the photos she had seen but it was still a shock one she now realised would become a problem if she froze every time she saw a face she recognised.

"Hermione?" Severus's voice snapped her out of her brain tumble.

Both men looked at her with quizzical looks flickering between confusion and concern.

"For..Forgive me" she stumbled over her words, taking a breath before she continued she smiled at the new face before her, "lovely to meet you, I'm Hermione."

The two outstretched hands clasped and a mumbled name was expressed. The more Hermione looked at the guy before her, the more she realised this isn't anything like the one she knew. In fact, if she were to have to choose she might claim to like this one a little more. His demeanour and quiet speech was all the more appealing. No he wasn't closed or standoffish or even rude, he did appear slightly intimidated by the witch in front of him. Although if you asked Hermione she definitely wouldn't be able to tell you why. If you asked Severus however, which lets be honest no one ever does so why start now.

"Seems as if you already have plans for the day," the hair said while making his way towards the door, "sorry for barging in. Can we meet later?" With a nod times two the hair was gone just like that.

Apologies weren't really something Severus or Hermione allowed each other to do anymore. However while he was serving breakfast she could tell there was one on his lips waiting to fall out. Instead of focusing on that tidbit Hermione was more confused by her body's reaction to their guest. She put it down to shock, not wanting to acknowledge that for some reason the hair had her feeling instantly comfortable for the first time since arriving. Before letting her brain dwell on this irrelevant information. She recalled the new Draco drivel that had arrived.

"I've received a new instruction, I was thinking we could go there before we go to Hogwarts this afternoon" Hermione stated while adding whipped cream to her waffles.

Severus nodded with a mouth full of food, still appearing sheepish for their unexpected guest. A guest which Hermione wouldn't be spending anymore time thinking about. Not his kind eyes or slightly cheeky grin or confused yet concerned look. Nope. Not thinking about any of that. No. They had a location to visit with caution.

Authors Note -

Anyone else kinda wanna see Hermione punch someone in the face or is that just me?

Shout out to JessicaImpossible thankyou for all your lovely reviews. Don't worry J could never forget about Reg ;)

Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave any suggestions or comments to thinking where this might go.

Love always,

-X


End file.
